February 18, 2015 NXT results
The February 18, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on February 12, 2015. Summary Just one week removed from Kevin Owens’ shocking NXT Championship victory over Sami Zayn at TakeOver: Rival, NXT General Manager William Regal set out to show that, despite Owens’ claims of only taking big fights, he is still in control. Regal announced a huge main event, featuring Owens clashing with former champion Adrian Neville! Proudly carrying the NXT Championship, Kevin Owens grabbed a microphone and reiterated that everything he has said since arriving is true, regardless of whom he beat and how he beat them to prove it. The new champion also said that Sami Zayn is in his rear view mirror. His sights are now set on new No. 1 contender Finn Bálor. Owens dared him to pick a date for their title showdown, warning him that he'll face the same fate as Zayn once the bell rings. The NXT Universe exploded with the surprise appearance of Rhyno! Elias Samson never stood a chance after The Man Beast charged into battle. Though he had not been seen inside a WWE ring in nearly a decade, Rhyno showed he hasn't lost a step. The Man Beast flattened Samson with the Gore to cap off a dominating victory. After the match, Rhyno stared down Bálor, perhaps silently stating that he'll be sticking around NXT for a while. The “realest guys in the room” brazenly stated that it's their turn to challenge for the NXT Tag Team Titles. Though Aiden English & Simon Gotch controlled Amore, there was no stopping Big Cass. The 7-footer steamrolled through The Vaudevillains, eventually hurling Amore into English and clobbering him with a big boot, allowing Amore to secure the pin. After the bout, NXT Tag Team Champions Blake & Murphy appeared on the video screen and started playing head games with Enzo & Big Cass. The champions urged Carmella to drop her running buddies and get with “real champions.” Though it appears Carmella won't be joining Blake & Murphy any time soon, the rivalry between the champions and Amore & Cassady is only getting started. Frustrated at being left off last week's TakeOver: Rival card, CJ Parker stormed to the ring and threatened to hold NXT hostage. The eco-warrior began to cordon off the ring with yellow caution tape, until another anonymous hack cut into the NXT broadcast. Declaring “this is not a test,” the pirate broadcast heralded the arrival of Solomon Crowe, who emerged from the crowd to demolish Parker and return NXT to its regularly scheduled broadcast! Seven days after capturing the NXT Women's Championship, Sasha Banks seemed slightly peeved at having to face the cult favorite of the NXT Universe, Blue Pants. The Boss gave Blue Pants the opportunity to walk away, only to catch a boot from the cerulean-clad competitor. An enraged Sasha pummeled Blue Pants, forcing her to tap out to the Bank Statement and show the competition what lies ahead if they challenge for her title. Following last week's vicious NXT Championship Match at TakeOver: Rival, WWE senior ringside physician Dr. Chris Amann revealed that former champion Sami Zayn passed a neurological test and was taken to a nearby medical facility for a CAT scan, which came back normal. Zayn was medically cleared to travel with the main roster to Abu Dhabi following TakeOver and is expected to return to NXT in full health soon. Kevin Owens was looking to continue along his path of destruction in facing Adrian Neville. The NXT Champion seemed well on his way to achieving that as he clobbered the high-flyer into the canvas. Much like Sami Zayn, Neville refused to back down in the face of Owens’ unrelenting offense. Though the NXT Champion was trying to force the referee to stop the bout, Neville continued to fight. There was no stopping Owens, however. For every counter Neville had, the NXT Champion had an answer, whether it was a vicious blow or simply hurling Neville over the ropes, crashing to the arena floor. The Man That Gravity Forgot seemed to be turning the tides after spiking Owens with a DDT off the ropes. Neville sprang into action and stunned Owens with a series of kicks and high-flying attacks, including a 450 splash off the apron to the floor! However, Owens evaded a Red Arrow attempt, leaving Neville to charge straight into a pop-up powerbomb that gave Owens the win! Results ; ; *Dark Match: Chad Gable defeated Mike Rawlis *Rhino defeated Elias Samson (0:30) *Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady (w/ Carmella) defeated The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) (2:00) *Sasha Banks defeated Blue Pants (2:30) *Kevin Owens defeated Adrian Neville (11:40) Image Gallery 2-18-15 NXT 1.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 2.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 3.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 4.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 5.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 6.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 7.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 8.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 9.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 10.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 11.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 12.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 13.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 14.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 15.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 16.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 17.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 18.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 19.jpg 2-18-15 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #135 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT # at WWE.com * NXT #265 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events